The Prophecy Gets Partailly Fulfilled
The next thing I remember was the explosion. It was huge. It was then that I realized my foolishness. Greek fire while we were all in there? Get real. I cried out and Mason had to hold me back to stop me from running into the flaming building. Kyle was gone. The prophecy had been partially fulfilled. "We should keep moving" , Hanna said. I simply nodded. We flew towards St. Louis. ______________________ We went straight to The Gateway Arch because Wilbur and Mason wanted to study 'the build of it'. We all crowded on to the elevator with a mom , dad , and little girl. My stomach kept objecting to the curve of the elevator. I wanted to puke. Mason started looking around nervously. I got a bad feeling. Not the one where I wanted to puke! This was different . . . I noticed that Hanna and Wilbur were doing the same thing , looking over their shoulders , even though we were in an elevator! Wilbur was the only aged camper among us , and he looked puzzled. He mouthed the word 'half-blood'. I almost relaxed. Just a half-blood. Whew! But I wasn't fully assured that there wasn't a monster. And my funny feeling was confirmed when we stepped off the elevator. A kid , just about my age , was locked in battle with a laistrogonian giant. The giant was throwing any thing he could grab , seats , policemen , and , yes , even diaper bags. The poor kid was getting a harsh battering , unable to do much. I took out Charmer. "CAMP HALF-BLOOD!!!" I charged the giant. He was distracted . . . by me. I hoped I would give the half-blood enough time to escape. I didn't mind if I died. Life just wasn't complete anymore. Pieces of my life flashed before my eyes. My dad , smiling at me , my twin , trowing snowballs in my face , it was a good life , mostly. There were bad sides to it , too. A hellhound looking down at me , giants fighting over me , a cyclops grabbing my arm. I thought about all these highlights in my life as I rushed the giant. The half-blood turned , and for a moment , a short , sweet moment , I held his eyes. My brain was whirring like crazy , trying to remember where I had seen that face. He had electric blue eyes and hair that was brown with blond highlights. It came rushing back. The scenery changed , zooming back to a memory in my life. The same face , only a tad younger , was staring down at me. It was surrounded by snow and ice. It's lips moved and a voice said , "I didn't mean to hit your face , sis." TAM! Charmer dropped to the floor. My twin looked on , obviously trying to remember me. I admit I had changed since he disappeared. I had cut my hair almost as short as a boy's , I had taken on much height , and I wasn't as chubby as I was a few years ago. Within two seconds , his face lit up , and he raced towards me. But we had forgotten the giant. The giant smacked Tam with the back of his hand and Tam flew against the window. It shattered. Anger overtook me. I leaped , bare-handed at the giant. The force of my charge pushed the giant down , through the hole in the glass , and whizzing down towards the Mississippi river far below. I watched as he hit the ground , disintegrating into dust as he did so. I looked around for any sign of Tam. He was floating in the air! The winds pushed him upwards at a slight flick of his wrist and he landed in front of me. "Remember , I'm a child of Hecate , too." I started sobbing into his shirt. He hugged me tight. I wanted to never let go. From the look on his face , he didn't want to either. Hanna stepped nervously forward. "You know this guy?" I looked at her , wiped a tear from my face , and said , "Hanna , meet Tam , my twin brother." ____________________ I ordered that we leave St. Louis immediately. Tam nearly fainted when he saw Winnie. But we talk- ed him into getting on. Mason drove. I explained half-blood life to Tam on the way to I-don't-know-where. Hanna and Wilbur popped in every once in a while , with details I forgot. We landed in (thankfully) New York. We then posted a camp in a wild life preserve nearby. Tam pretty much collapsed onto the ground. "Whew!" , he said. Then he told us everything , he had been kidnapped by a giant and taken to his lair. He had spent years in there , trying to escape. Finally , he got away. Then he roamed , trying to find his family and house again. We sat silently , listening to the story. "And then I found you." , he concluded , tears in his eyes. He brushed his eyes and sniffled. "Poor Ta-" , Mason started to say. He was cut short by a grunt and a gasp. I turned slowly and gasped myself. A familiar figure was standing over me. I screamed and hugged Kyle tightly. "Can't breathe!" , he gasped. I blushed and let go. "How did you make it-" "No time" , he gasped , he was clutching his side , "Thane-he is com-Agh!" He fell to the ground. I realized , he was dying. I grabbed him around his chest and dragged him towards a small cave , only to see that it was surrounded by monsters. I lay Kyle on the ground gently , and drew my knife with lighting speed. The monsters parted and a familiar 'friend' stepped through. "Thane" , I growled. "It's too late now" , he said , "My monsters will keep you busy , and I'll stop at Camp for a little . . visit." "You can't stop me , Thane! I am a daughter of Hecate. If you run like the coward you are , I will use my magic and hunt you down and kill you." "Oh , we'll see about that. Just hand over your knife and we'll be on our way." "To massacre some of my friends? I don't think so." "Just give me the knife." "Give me one thousand good reasons , let me get to camp first , kill yourself on the spot , and , yes , I might actually give it to you." Thane growled. "Porpheus was right , Tori. You are too predictable. It's a good thing I planned this." He started to disappear. "No!" , I screamed. But it was too late , he vanished. The monsters stared dumbly at us for a moment , then one said , "Charge?" They charged. My friends were standing next to me , wielding various weapons. They all counterattacked while I guarded Kyle. His face was pale and getter paler. His hand slumped to the ground from where it had been on his side. I was getting worried. Tam ran up to me. He had a nasty cut on his forehead. I killed a hellhound that was coming at us and kept guarding Kyle. Tam crouched over Kyle. I heard a last hellhound cry out and then . . quiet. My friends trudged up to us. Tam put his ear over Kyle's chest. "N-nothing" , he stammered. I went hysterical. I put my ear over Kyle. Nothing. It was real this time. I spoke gently to Kyle's body , "Kyle" , I said firmly through tears , "You're going to be fine. I lost you once and I will not lose you again" , my voice cracked. I kneeled over Kyle , crying. One of my tears splashed against his chest , near a burn he had. I opened my eyes , half blinded by tears. The burn was healing itself! I stood up and pointed my finger at Kyle , chanting in ancient Greek. His wounds were closing up! The color returned to his face and he gave a soft sigh. His eyes fluttered open. He smiled at me. "Tori." For the next chapter , click here. Category:Maiden of Magic Category:PiperMclean